Patchfire's track of journey
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A unique dog form, new friends, creating a pack, sniffing out mysteries, and answering questions. Action, adventure, and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Patchfire, through my clan calls me Patch for short. As you all know, I belonged in the Sierra Travelers Clan, and I'm a warrior. I got good and bad days. Battles, betting on mock fights, etc. And it's not so bad once you get used to the routine that the clan lives by, through there's always a surprising day here and there. Let's see, there's disasters to deal with, such as thunderstorms and floods, and ruthless gangs or scientists, through we never encountered a government group in all the years we have been at HQ, and we always took care to stay low until for battles or emergencies. I'm out of line right now, back to me. Of course, as you all know, warriors like me have chosen to go to other dimensions aka worlds through our famed invention, the portal. Myself, I have chosen the world of Survivors, you know, the dog's' world by Erin Hunter. I have read all the books, and I have dreamt to be a dog, through the doomsday thing was a surprise for me when I read about it. Humans aka 'longpaws', as the dogs in the books call them have disappeared, leaving their beloved dogs to face survival or death.

My story began upon a couple of weeks after my best friend Icespirit has left for her world. I was wearing tan converse, gray khakis, and a light green tank top. I sported some scars among my body including a visible one on my left shoulder which I earned from barely living against a big group of South Siders, along with a couple of clanmates. And I was tuned to 'flying', a tactic that one of the beloved warriors, Clawheart taught. She's the master. Anyway, I was finishing up my shift and heading back to HQ through Upworld House. I zoomed down in the elevator, seeing many clanmates chatting or hanging around.

I saw Sunrise at the portal, and it's off, but she seemed like she's thinking. I walk over to talk with her.

"Sunrise, may I ask what's on your mind?". I asked in respect and curiosity.

Sunrise smiled at me, "Oh, hello, Patchfire. Nothing in concern for you, through I have a surprise for you waiting in your room. I particularly had to help make it with the creators, but I'm sure you'll be gonna love it.".

I nodded in appreciation, and commented that I would, before I left her, heading to the hall of rooms, where my room, #26, awaits. I came in, the doorway filling with paper crafted dog bones, with a funny pun mat before my feet, 'Is your pup your doggleganger?', which makes everybody smile or laugh once they enter my room. Anyhow, the floor is mahogany, my bed is in light blues and grays, and my dresser is hand-carved pine with painted white handles. On my dresser laid my surprise, a triple chain loop of silver metal with dogtags in front. The first one has my warrior name enacted in black while the other one contained a space with 'breed' under the space in enacted gray. I presumed the space is for the name of the breed I will be as. I put it on, at first it was cool to the touch, but now, it became comfortable. I glanced at the walls which contained all kinds of dogs, big & small, you name it. I head to the bathroom which the the floor is also the same, but the bathroom walls became a soft red, and there is a floating sink in porcelain, just like the toilet. The shower is waterfall controlled with a couple of rain heads overhead. I took a quick shower and tamed my hair through it's still a bit scruffy in the back.

I headed out of my room, walking toward the portal where I saw everybody in rank lines; senior warriors, fresh warriors, apprentices, with Sunrise in front of the portal, having it on with the usual rainbow colors. Sunrise winked at me, moved off to the side for me to walk into the portal, so I did, with a few makeshift barks and howls toward everybody when the tunnel approached me. It was dark at first, then came lightning and thunder, but somehow harmlessly untouching me.

Suddenly, I felt the ground shake under me, slowly at first, then really shaking my body furiously. A bright light suddenly beamed out ahead of me, and I skipped to it, seeing a ruined, and half-destroyed city, one I don't recognize. A pulling in my body, seeming to point to the city, growing and growing as I got closer, then I finally jumped, darkness overwhelming me, with a last sound of a loud bark-like roar, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

(groans) _Okay, what hit me? Wait, (flashback of the tunnel), I remember now._ I opened my eyes to behold a still, ruined city. I staggered on four legs as I got up. _Four! I must be a dog! Where's the_ _mirror or puddle?_ I glanced around to see a small brook on the far right side of me, and with steady practice, I got used to my legs, as I approached the brook. I looked down, shocked to see my reflection. My pelt is long-furred harlequin sable which is red and black, I have a longish body with medium legs. I have a medium-ish snout, a gray nose, and cropped ears. My eyes remain light brown. I pawed my chain portal necklace, and looked at the breed dogtag, and saw that a word in enacted black is there, saying 'Dachshund/Dane'. I realized that I am half Dachshund and half Great Dane which made sense since I look pretty unique in shape and color!

I looked ahead at the city, and knew that there must be dogs stranded or in trouble. I then padded on, sniffing for smells. Suddenly I heard terrified barks nearby. I barked back to pinpoint where the dog is coming from, and a minute later, a bark came, and I got closer, pinpointing as I barked some more with the other dog barking back. I came upon a tall den, realizing this is one of the apartment buildings. I saw that the glass was broke on the front doors, so I pawed carefully, not wanting any glass to cut my paws, and made it into the lobby. I made it to the stairs, each checking every floor. On the 1st floor, I barked the loudest as I could, and then waited for any reply. I heard a loud yip, and I went to the door which is in the middle of the floor.

"Hello, is anyone in there?". I asked through the door.

"Help, mister! I can't open the big thing!". replied a young voice, realizing that it's a puppy.

I woofed, 'Easy, kiddo. Stay back so I can open this door, okay?". I heard a affirming whine. I scooted back to the wall behind me, tensing my shoulders as I pounced, ran, then attacked the door, causing it to break under my strength, and opened up.

I panted heavily, "Hey, kiddo. It's open. You're free now.". I glimpsed movement under a chair, and it revealed a young puppy, maybe four months old. He looked like a standard Beagle.

"Thanks, mister! I'd never thought I could be saved! My longpaws left me here when the scary roar came.". He whimpered in relief.

"Ah, that was just a earthshake! It's okay, it's safe now. You're okay just like me. I'm Patchfire. What's yours, pup?". I replied casually.

The puppy smiled at me, "My longpaws called me Cooper.".

I smiled, "All right, Cooper. Now I need your help to save others like you in this longpaw den. We need to check the other floors.".

Cooper replied, "I heard a loud bark way high, I don't know which floor.".

I nodded, "Then what are we waiting for? Come on, Cooper.". as we padded out of Cooper's former home, and went ahead to the stairs. We checked the 2nd, 3rd floors with the same routine, nothing there, until we reached the fourth floor, hearing the familiar bark I recognized.

Cooper yipped, "That's the bark I heard!". as he ran on, heading as I followed him to the farthest door at the end.

I called out, "Hello? We heard your bark. Do you need help?".

A mature female voice sounded out, "Yes! I need help. The door won't open!".

"Is there anything blocking it?". I asked.

The voice replied, "No, the door just won't budge.".

"Alright, stay back so I can knock this door down.". I woofed out loudly.

Cooper yipped, "He did it for me. He can do it!". The voice woofed okay.

I did the door move, then I and Cooper came into a room. "Hello? The door's open. You can come out.".

I heard soft clicking on the floor, and I glanced over to see a beautiful female dog, her pelt is medium-furred blue merle with fawn colors, a deep-chested body with a wavy tail. I saw a particular ridge on her back. She beared a pair of sky blue eyes. Through my chain necklace, Sunrise ringed, saying that the girl dog is a rhodesian ridgeback/border collie. I smiled, tilting my head.

"Hi. Was it your bark I heard earlier? Cause I was calling out.". She replied.

I nodded, "Yes, that was mine. I am Patchfire and this pup is Cooper. What's yours, miss?".

She smiled politely, "I'm called Baylee.". I smiled at her, told her of the plan, and she replied that there's another four floors left. We striked a conversation as we padded out of the room, back to the stairs. _Looks like I got new friends and a plan as well. Let's hope we can save some lives up there._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid to say that I will be quite busy for awhile, helping a old family friend out. So, without further ado, I hope this chapter keeps you well until I get back.**

On the fifth, sixth floors, there was nothing, until we reached the seventh floor. We rescued twin sister snow-white Pomeranians; Blossom who bears light brown eyes while Violet who bears onyx black eyes in one den, and a shy male cinnamon brown Chihuahua named Evan in another den. We finally reached the last floor, the eighth, and to our surprise, we found a strange couple. It was a Jack Russell male with amber brown eyes, but that's not it. His friend who's with him, is a cat. A cat who shockingly speaks both canine and feline! A tuxedo tom with shining green eyes. The Jack Russell is called A.J., saying that's short for Aiden Junior, and as for the tom, he is called Nicky.

When we finished checking the building and chatting, we quite made a very unique group or 'pack'. I led them steadily outside, and with comments of being hungry and thirsty, I knew I had to find one of these pet stores or at least a animal shelter, concurring that they must have food and water there. With Baylee assisting me on smells, we found a faint scent, barely one, but we managed to track it to a pet store. Luckily the sliding doors froze long ago, figuring that the power must have shortened out in the earthquakes. We made it in, heading to the food aisles, and then we found fortune, snagging open bags and etc, and having dinner. _A bit dusty yet tasty and crunchy. I like it._

I noticed a door and glass place which many of the dogs and even Nicky recognized as the pet spa, and saying that we can get water there. It was Baylee's turn to ram open the door, and the other dogs said that we can turn the knob on the low-down tub. So I nosed the knob open, and voila, water for all! We happily lapped up a worth of water in a long time that I or the others have ever remembered. We were a bit tired yet we're still curious to explore.

Wandering around, I saw the cat area, filling with some cats, and asked Nicky if he could help translate and talk to them. He agreed, coming on my back as I budged the door open. With a bit of misunderstanding at first, Nicky managed to tell me that the cats wanted out. I nodded, saying that I will do the bottom if he does the top. So we did the plan, and got the cats out easily. The top ones was only three; two tabby brothers, and a siamese she-cat while the bottom was four, a ten-week old black kitten; reunited golden Persian mates; and a short-tailed brown tom.

We all got introduced once more, and settled near the pet spa, feeling a faint breeze through the frozen sliding doors, and went to sleep in a huddle. We made a routine for the next five days, eating, chatting, sleeping, and rescuing any other dogs/cats nearby, with much of no luck, and only a miracle, er, miracles. We found a very pregnant St. Bernard who was wandering the streets after her longpaw den collapsed. Her name was Brittany, and we brought her home, and within a fortnight, she gave birth to a healthy litter of five puppies. I chatted with the pack, deciding what to do.

I sat, sighed, "I know that we can protect this place, but how can we if we are to leave each day to search for other survivors?".

Baylee woofed gently, "Patchfire, I don't mind living here, but this can't last forever. I mean, who know how much meals we got left in these bags and the water. What would happen if it runs out?".

"Baylee's got a point there." yipped Evan. "With the addition of Brittany and her puppies, I like them, yes, but we can't carry them over a distance if we want to find a better place. The puppies are barely a day old.".

Cooper yipped, "But I am a puppy and I am managing just fine!".

I woofed gently, "Cooper, what Evan means is that Brittany's puppies are too young to be living out there in the world, and you are much older, capable to adapt outside if it must be so.". Cooper looked at me, and nodded understandingly.

Blossom yipped, "We can ration the food and water for 8 weeks as the puppies grow, then we can go beyond the nearby places to find a similar place to this or better.".

"Yes, that sounds like the perfect idea, Blossom!". yelped Violet excitedly. I frowned, pawed my neck as I thought of the idea.

Nicky then meowed, "If it makes you better, we can do shifts throughout the day, having a group here while the other group goes out for survivors and other places like this, is that suitable, Patchfire?".

A.J. woofed, "Oh, that would work!". I nodded, agreeing. "All right, we have a plan. We go on shifts each day while we control the rations of the food and water. Agreed?". Everybody woofed, yipped, or meowed, as they agreed. We then headed to bed in our huddle, near Brittany & her pups, and the small clan of the shop cats. _This is going to be all right if we maintain things around here._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, my viewers, I'm back again. Sorry if any one of you have been frustrated with the standstill of this story, but now, you will see it continuing on, to your happiness, of course. Again, glad to be back! - DimensionTraveler23**

To my pleasure, we managed to maintain for eight weeks through shifts of guarding our home, searching for survivors, etc. Brittany's pups grew into energetic, curious young puppies, There are four girls, with the fifth pup being a boy. A.J. for some reason, became a sort-of father-figure to them, and he seemed to be attracted to Brittany. The girls respectively in birth order, were named: Leah, Rachel, Daphne, and Michelle. As for the boy, he certainly reminded me of someone I knew back on HQ Earth, and I named him Zipper for his funny, fast-speaking attitude.

Now for survivors, we found merely a few, wandering around after their longpaw loudcages aka 'vehicles' crashed into places; a middle-aged senior male black lab named Hollow, a young adult calico female cat that Nicky found, called as Josephine or 'Josie' for short, and Evan found a young male Bluetick Coonhound named Arrow. We, the pack told the plan to the newbies, and they agreed to join us along. The food has ran out, but for a strange mystery, the water remained to return every time. Blossom said that the pipes leading to the low tub must be still working if the water continues to flow on for a long time until the pipes gets old.

Anyway, to our luck, Cooper and Baylee has found a similar place through smaller, and has a broken wooden door, which is some blocks off in the northern direction from our longpaw animal store. Our Pack has decided to go there in small groups of turns on a early morning, through from Nicky, he replied that the shop clan cats is heading off to the alleys to hunt their pastime prey, mice and rats; even pigeons too. We said goodbye to them before we parted, heading to the smaller den store. We found water in a abandoned longpaw den above the store, seeing that the pipes work as well, and the store is supplied in food, through barely enough to ration for another number of weeks or even a couple of months total.

Once again, we maintained the routine of rationing, having shifts, eating, and drinking, and with time, there has been developments in the pack, I and Baylee began to court each other, plus A.J. became mates with Brittany, Evan began courting with Violet, Nicky is with Josie as well, and to our surprise, we found out that Hollow and Arrow is gay and is now courting. Unfortunately, we never had anymore discoveries of any survivors or anything, so we figured that we are the last animals, along with the shop clan cats, to be the sole survivors of this city.

So, once I realized that, I gathered up everybody so we can discuss this night.

I sat, "Everyone, I fear we have a problem. Are we to stay in this city and survive, or are we destined to explore outside the city, and travel to other cities to see if there is any other survivors like us?". I woofed softly yet clearly.

"There is quite some concerns to that, Patchfire.". replied Hollow.

I tilted at that, "What may be these, Hollow?".

"If we are staying in this city, we have security and knowledge of the whole area, but there is also the risk of having all longpaw dens searched and used up for food and shelter, we may be forced to face to hunt, and I know this city has collapsed terribly. But if we leave the city, we may face worse dangers and strange food, but there is also the consideration that perhaps we can find survivors like us, and maybe longpaws out there.". Hollow wisely advised.

Baylee nodded, and snorted gently, "These are well-thought points. I know this city is numerous in longpaw dens, but there is a limit to that, as everything else does. The world outside the city is a mystery, waiting to be discovered, and perhaps it is more numerous in food, yes, strange, but we have seen things terrible and good in this city, and that cannot be any more less than the wild out there.".

"Then I suggest a vote; a paw in the air votes for the city while the tail thumps on the ground votes for the wild, accepted?". I barked. 9 tails vs 8 paws provided for the votes We opted to leave for the wild in a week for a few reasons; mainly searching furiously for survivors in the area, and teaching everybody to hunt and fight with me being the teacher since I have experience in surviving and fighting. _Let's hope we can have some fighters and some hunters out of this situation. I may have lived in New York and survived there for almost two decades, but I'm sure the wild's a breeze for me._


	5. Chapter 5

As it turns out, I discovered that Baylee, Cooper, Arrow, and even A.J. and Nicky, Josie to be excellent hunters, and Hollow, Zipper, his sisters and of course myself to be fighters, while the rest of the Pack are appointed as guards or caretakers. We spent nearly a season in the city, and now already went through another season, and as well with earthquakes in the wild, discovering many different prey, and camp locations for each night. We headed north, on a gut feeling shared between me and Hollow, and as it turns out, we found another longpaw place, smaller this time. Blossom said that it is called 'town', and I remembered stories from Sunrise about her home history before she found Upworld House and HQ.

Anyway, we got there, finding to discover Lucky and his pack at the town, replying that they're checking for longpaw trace, and as it turns out, Lucky is recently co-leader with his mate Sweet as head leader. I knew that their foreseen puppies will be here soon or later, and so, I and my pack claimed the territory south of the town, while Lucky's pack claimed north of town, and our neighbor pack; Twitch's pack at the east of town deep in the forest.

Moons passed by, and Lucky & Sweet's pups are born as well with some litters in my pack and Twitch's.

Mine and Baylee; three Dansian Collie pups in birth order; a girl, boy, and lastly, girl. The firstborn girl is spunky, polite yet can be mischievous at times. She is named Marletta; Marla for short. Marla respectively looks like a Great Dane in shape and emerging size, yet she bears Baylee's sky blue eyes, and markings. The boy is considerate, temperful when he or his family is threatened, and thoughtful. He is named Steven; Stevie for short. Stevie looks like a natural Rhodesian Ridgeback with the size of a Dachshund, and has my light brown eyes. The last girl is shy, sneaky, and unfortunately mute in talk, but still able to make sounds. She is named Connie. Connie beautifully looks like her mother with the emerging size of a Dachshund, and surprisingly has dark brown eyes.

A.J. and Brittany; two Saint Jackie pups; they're twin boys. The firstborn boy is clever, joyful, yet can be a prankster when he feels like it. He is called Stanley; Lee for short. Lee has the emerging size of a Saint Bernard while has the markings of his father's Jack Russel side, plus A.J.'s amber brown eyes. The second born boy is quiet, emotional at times, and curious. He is named Stanford; Ford for short. Ford has the size of a Jack Russel while has a darker pelt of a Saint Bernard, and bears chestnut brown eyes.

Evan and Violet; four Pomeran Chihua pups; three boys and one girl. The firstborn boy is disabled, having a lame back right leg. He tries to catch up with his siblings, considerate of others before himself, is quirky, smart, yet stubborn. His name is Joseph; Jose for short. He bears his mother's snowy white pelt while he has his father's size, and bears light brown eyes. The second born boy is calm, thoughtful, and caring. He is named Cameron; Ame for short. He bears his father's cinnamon brown pelt, while he has his mother's size. He has shockingly sea blue eyes. The third born boy is funny, nice, and can be quite bragging at times. He is mixed in size, bears a tricross colored pelt of snowy white, cinnamon brown, and gray. He has his mother's onyx black eyes. He's called Timothy; Timmy for short. The girl is bubbly, playful, yet very lovable and caring to others of her family and pack. Her name is Carla. She surprisingly bears a black pelt, and has her father's size, and bears dark brown eyes.

There has been some updates as well, Cooper is courting Leah, and Arrow & Hollow are parents to a adopted orphan female wolfdog half-grown pup who was found east of the pack's territory; named Shell. She has the typical greyish-brown pelt of a wolf while she bears paws and a tail of a dog, and has lovely amber gold eyes. As for Nicky and Josie, they decided to head out beyond the packs' territories up north, and start out their family while they search for other surviving cats in other cities up above. And for Blossom, she has found love in Twitch's pack and joined there after agreements of visiting on permission and etc. And for Zipper, he joined Lucky's pack, courting Thorn. So in all, I could say that all is well and safe in peace and love.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Patchfire certainly has found his true home, a wonderful pack, a amazing mate and puppies, and great friends with his neighbor packs. He has settled well, that's for sure. I also checked on Nicky and Josie's progress up north upon a request from Patchfire, and as it turns out, they found a city with feline survivors and joined the clan there, and began a family in a litter of beautiful three kits.**

 **All the packs are in peace and happiness and growing wonderfully as well. I aim to check up on them once a while, but Patchfire seems satisfied with his new life. I'm happy for him. Live well, young Patchfire.**


End file.
